Shoren: The Twins of Agmar
by Gojiman
Summary: This is the third installment to The Shoren Chronicles its about the two dragons that Shoren's companion had given birth to as they get old they are set to go to "The Dragon Academy" where they are going through training and Fromsbay the centaur that was sent rid the world of the first of three stones called "The Dragon's Eye"


**Shoren: The Twins of Agmar**

Written by Barney Buckley

**Chapter 1**

**The Dragon's Eye**

Shoren the Alatian Dragon is looking at the book that is called "The Shoren Chronicles" and opens the book carefully and notices that the book is completely cut out or carved in the shape of the "Dragon's Eye" he sees that the "Dragon's Eye" is inside this book. Shoren the Alatian Dragon grabs the "Dragon's Eye" "and places the book back on the shelf and then walks out of the temple only to be confronted by Volerka the wizard suddenly appears in front of him badly burned from scars intervention with him and he heals right in front of Shoren the Alatian Dragon.

Volerka-"Shoren you are now in Alatian Dragon hmmmmmmm!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Volerka you are alive I saw Scarr kill you!"

Volerka-"Indeed you did. My child indeed you did! Now I believe you got something that belongs to me and I would like it back. The "Dragon's Eye" is a very special stone. Allow me to explain what this is all about. A long time ago there were many many powerful dragons that knew their time would end soon and there was a powerful wizard who befriended these Dragon's and told them that he could cast a spell that would take all their powers and their strength and put it into a stone. Thus anyone who possesses the stone and says the special incantation will possess all the powers and strengths of all of these Dragon's and become the mightiest of all dragons in the world."

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"So that is what the stone is all about if possesses powers that can create an Almighty Dragon that cannot be stopped. Do you not think that is a dangerous thing?"

Volerka-"Yes. This is why I have to have the stone you do not understand what this could do."

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"I ask you Volerka how could somebody actually use the powers in this stone without those incantations or words?"

Volerka-"I and the only one that knows the incantations to the "Dragon's Eye" it is impossible to find the incantation to the "Dragon's Eye"

It is then Shoren the Alatian Dragon realizes that Volerka is a danger to all the dragons in the world if he gets his hands on this stone he will release the powers on one particular Dragon like he did with Scarr and there is no stopping this new Dragon and Shoren the Alatian Dragon knows this to be dangerous. Volerka and Shoren the Alatian Dragon look at each other and then suddenly Shoren the Alatian Dragon takes to the flight into the night sky and disappears almost immediately because he is in Alatian Dragon he can fly extremely fast and there is no way Volerka can keep up with him. It is then that Volerka screams in anger and frustration because now he has to find Shoren the Alatian Dragon and the stone.

**Chapter 2**

**The Protector of the Eggs**

Shoren the Alatian Dragon takes flight and heads back to Agmar Mountain where he knows Fromsbay is keeping an eye on his Dragon eggs. Shoren lands in front of the village of Rhuno where he is greeted by Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver, and Robelin Ghazzo, the goblin warriors, and all the original gang and village people however they hesitate because they have never seen a full grown Alatian Dragon. Talfin looks at the Alatian Dragon and realizes it is Shoren the ice Dragon of Agmar Mountain. He has transformed into an Alatian Dragon and he is a very beautiful looking beast.

Talfin-"Shoren is that you?"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon- (within each other's minds they can speak to each other) Talfin it is I Shoren and I have gone through a change and believe it or not I had to fight Scarr once again because of the evil wizard Volerka had conjure up and incantation and brought back Scarr as a different Dragon however I did defeat him. Scarr is no more!"

Talfin-"you seem to be full of sadness. Is something wrong Shoren?"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"yes Talfin much has been going on since we defeated Scarr. When Scarr was reincarnated he managed to kill both Bronko and Rammer and my companion Icepheria. We now have a new problem with this evil wizard Volerka he wants the stone they call the "Dragon's Eye" I have it with me and it has the power and strength of many dragons from the past that the evil wizard Volerka conjured up a spell to consume all of the energies of these Dragon's and he is going to release it on one evil Dragon that will be the most powerful Dragon of all the worlds and we cannot have that happen!"

Talfin-"I see Shoren. This is going to be a major problem if we can stop this wizard Volerka and I have heard of Volerka but I thought he was dead however from what you are telling me he is not. He is a truly powerful wizard and can do just about anything to harm people and the creatures of this planet we need to stop Volerka in his tracks!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"I agree with you Talfin we need to stop is wizard as I will try to hide that stone. Where I do not know?"

It is then that Shoren the Alatian Dragon spreads his wings as everyone sees how beautiful this Dragon is and he takes flight and heads into Agmar Mountain's region where he heads to the "Dragon's Temple" there he is confronted by Fromsbay and Fromsbay is amazed at what he sees is the biggest Dragon in the most beautiful of all dragons he has ever seen.

**Chapter 3**

**Fromsbay and the Dragon Eggs**

Shoren the Alatian Dragon enters the temple and is confronted by the centaur Fromsbay because he is not aware of this new Dragon and he confronts it protecting the eggs. Shoren looks at him as if to say he is a great warrior and he is done him a great deed by protecting his eggs. They both hesitate because Fromsbay is a great danger to all dragons now because he knows the spell that can kill all dragons and he has that great weapon they call "Dragon's Oboe" holding right in his hands. Shoren the Alatian Dragon knows he can use his weapon at any time so he does not taunt him however he does mine melt with Fromsbay. And begins to let him know who he really is…

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Fromsbay I know you are afraid at what you see. You need to believe me when I say I am Shoren the Ice Guardian of Agmar Mountain!"

Fromsbay-"how do I know you are Shoren the Ice Guardian of Agmar Mountain?"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Fromsbay look at me do you not recognize me I have been on a great journey and I had to turn into this Alatian Dragon in order to defeat the new reincarnated Scarr and by doing this Fromsbay you know Icepheria was killed within the process. Bronko and Rammer are also dead!"

Fromsbay-(looks very close at Shoren and does recognize him) I see you went to the "Realm of Dragons" and you talk to Arnock and he transformed you into this Alatian Dragon is that correct?"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Yes Fromsbay that is absolutely correct I had to do this in order to compete with and defeat Scarr. This is what I look like now!"

Fromsbay-"You are absolutely beautiful looking! You are gorgeous!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Fromsbay we have another major problem it is believed that according to the wizard Volerka that this egg (he pulls it out from underneath his breast and shows it to Fromsbay) this is called… (Interrupted by Fromsbay)

Fromsbay-"that is the "Dragon's Eye" I recognize that anywhere. What did the evil wizard Volerka tell you about this stone?"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"According to Volerka this particular stone possesses all the strengths and powers of the ancient dragons from thousands of years ago and it has a special incantation that when used on a particular Dragon it will become the largest and most powerful and unstoppable Dragon that there is in this world!"

Fromsbay knows he needs to hide this from the wizard Volerka, so Fromsbay goes on a journey to take the stone to the water world of "The Sinking Isles" once he gets there Fromsbay needs to throw the stone into the mouth of the mighty sea serpent they call "Livyathan" this particular see Dragon is over 300 feet long and it guards the entrance of "The Sinking Isles"

Fromsbay-"Shoren I do understand I need to take this egg to Hayden's Gate however my responsibilities lie here in protecting your Dragon eggs!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Fromsbay you go on that journey and you get rid of that stone. I will take care of my babies. You have done me a great service and is truly an honor to know such a brave warrior and protector that you are. You are truly a great friend!"

Fromsbay-"Then I shall do as you say Shoren. I will take this stone straight to Hayden's Gate and drop it in the mouth of the mighty sea serpent Livyathan where it will be lost inside Hayden's Gate forever!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon hands Fromsbay the Dragon's Eye and Fromsbay places the Dragon's Eye inside the leathery pouch that is strapped to his chest and to his side. He then walks towards the entrance and looks back at Shoren as he protects his eggs and leaves the temple on his long journey and quest to rid the world of the "Dragon's Eye"

**Chapter 4**

**The Promise Made to Arnock**

Shoren the Alatian Dragon mine melt with Arnock at the "Temple of Dragons" and proceeds to tell him that he has not forgotten the promise that he made to Arnock and explained his situation that he will be there soon enough!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Arnock I made a promise to you that I would return to the "Temple of Dragons" and I will keep that promise however I have to do one more thing before I can return to the Temple."

Arnock-"I do understand Shoren. I am a patient Dragon and I will wait for you. Whatever the reason may be I know you will honor your promise!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"are not I have to keep an eye and wait for my Dragon eggs to hatch and once they are born I will have to go on a journey to send them to Dragon training at the Dragon Academy. Then I shall return and be your servant!"

As Shoren the Alatian Dragon lays to rest in the temple and keeps the eggs warm it would not be long before they start seeing movements within the eggs. Shoren raises his head and looks at the eggs that are located in the golden ring with hay as it is the protection of these eggs until they are born. Both eggs are green, so it is assumed they will be green dragons. Shoren looks on as he sees one starts to crack then suddenly a green Dragon pops out of his shell however it is a different looking Dragon I guess with the crossbreeding of Icepheria being a very small white Drake and Shoren being a nice Dragon we get a different breed of Dragon altogether.

These particular dragons are supposed to be a cross between the ice dragons of Agmar Mountain and small white Drake's. I am sure they are going to be unique in their own way! It would not be long before the other green egg starts to crack open and lo and behold an exact twin of the first Dragon pops out of its shell however there is one significant difference in this Dragon than that of its twin. The first Dragon is supposed to be green however this guy turns out to be blue and I think it is because of the ice Dragon significance and the Alatian bloodline causes them to be blue on certain occasions.

Shoren looks with amazement as he is looking at the Blue one he notices that the Blue one is a male and names it "Jalo" which is a perfect name for being "Gracious and Noble" so Shoren names this Dragon Jalo. The green one is a female and should be righteously named "Jade" because of her green color. It is completely odd that we had two different colored dragons of the same species however Shoren does not mind that because he looks at it as these two are going to be completely unique and special in their own way. These particular twin dragons are exactly identical with the exception other colors. Shoren bows down and gets closer to the little dragons so they can bond with their father. However a sadness sets over Shoren because his beloved companion who is no longer with them can no longer share in this joy. Shoren raises his head and reflects on that very thought.

Shoren will do the best that he can to raise these twin dragons until they get old enough to go to the Academy which is the plan so they can train well and prepare themselves as they get older because they need to learn to defend themselves against any harsh elements. It would be a couple weeks later that Shoren decides to take the twins to the Academy. The "Dragon Academy" is located on the far regions of Sarnas Haven just to regions to the right of Scarr's original layer is the Academy that trained all dragons to prepare themselves for life.

Shoren grabs both dragons and trees them to learn how to fly before he can take them to the Academy. He grabs both dragons and takes them in front of the village of Rhuno where they learn how to fly and not fall into the mountain regions in which they live it is safer to do it in the village of Rhuno just outside of the village.

This would go on for days as the villagers of Rhuno as well as the goblins and the shimmering fairies watch on as these two little guys learn how to fly and it would be several days later that they finally get the hang of it. This would go on for weeks until the dragons were strong enough to travel. It is then that Shoren tells them both that we need to travel far and you guys need to go to a special place to be trained.

Jalo and Jade completely understand what their father is telling them as they take flight Shoren says goodbye to the people of the village of Rhuno, the goblins, and the shimmering fairies as he will return one day.

The unfortunate thing is that Shoren the Alatian Dragon had made a promise to Arnock to serve him and unfortunately he has to take Jalo and Jade to the "Dragon Academy" and leave them there as they get older.

They will go on without her father because he has to say goodbye to both of them and head back to the "Realm of Dragons" and it would not be long as they are traveling across Sarnas Haven that the twins are having fun flying and all the while they are flying Shoren is keeping an eye on them and at the same time feeling really bad that he has to leave then there and say goodbye. They have to disconnect themselves from the outside world in only serve Arnock.

This is not a bad thing unless the dragons are family-oriented then there is a certain amount of loss, but there is a responsibility when serving Arnock you do go on great adventures that no other dragons can go on and this is what the Alatian dragons do.

They finally reached their destination and Shoren lands with the dragons as they are being accompanied by other Dragon's and the lead Dragon trainer they call him Scourge he is a well-trained Dragon that has done many accomplishments in training dragons to prepare for life.

He then talks to Shoren and assures him that these two dragons will do just fine in the Academy and he grabs both dragons takes them into the Academy and they both look back as if to say are you coming father.

Thus is not the case as Shoren turns around and takes off and heads for the "Realm of Dragons" he would eventually get there within a half a days' time and he is greeted by Arnock who then takes Shoren the Alatian Dragon and places them through training with the other Alatian dragons. The Return to the Realm of Dragons

Shoren finally reaches the outer regions of the location of the realm of dragons and is greeted by the due Dragon warriors guarding the entrance as well as Trickster. He lands just in front of them as they know he is now in Alatian Dragon that needs to take his place with Arnock. He enters the castle and is greeted by Arnock who then proceeds to tell him to take his place by his side and Shoren does it so gracefully.

Both Arnock and Shoren have conversations about what it is that they do and Arnock proceeds to explain that we as Alatian dragons are called upon to do duties that no other dragons are capable of doing. Shoren is paying attention to what Arnock is saying as Arnock is talking Shoren is starting to realize that Arnock is not as pure as he has thought. Arnock has a different kind of thinking and rationality to certain situations that most dragons would never do however he thinks it is okay and is oblivious to the harm he may cause by doing what he wants to do.

This would go on for years and Shoren sits idly by his side and listens as he gets a greater understanding of who Arnock really is. Arnock is not a truly evil Dragon but he does have bad intentions and he has a certain amount of greed that throws off his goodness. Shoren sees this and patiently keeps it inside as he hopes that Arnock does not send him on a quest that is against the goodness of his heart. Shoren is greeted with the other Alatian dragons and realize that all of these Dragons are very arrogant in their own ways because they think they are the best dragons on the planet and Shoren has always thought that the "Realm of Dragons" was a place of the greatest dragons however these are typical dragons with arrogance.

Arnock has a mission for Shoren now and he proceeds to explain what it is he wants Shoren to do.

Arnock-"Shoren the mission parameters are this. You will go to the further regions of the Western Hemisphere and go straight up north there is another realm there it is called "Icy Regions of Anice" this is a realm that is controlled by another Alatian Dragon who is truly evil and he controls the entire northern region and all that live there do his bidding."

Shoren-"I understand Arnock what is it that you want me to do?"

Arnock- (he pulls out a map and shows it to Shoren) take this map it has a direct route to "Icey Regions of Anise" here is what I want you to do in the realm if you go into the castle it is similar to this one and there are many dragons within this castle I need you to grab the "Scepter of Ice" this particular scepter controls all the Alatian dragons in the northern region from going stir crazy and escaping the castle as this scepter controls each and every one of their minds and these dragons are evil and wants the scepter is destroyed the dragons will run amok and destroy everything they see and freeze the entire planet.

Shoren-"Arnock not to question you, but why would you want me to steal that scepter if it is going to cause all this harm to the planet?"

Arnock-(looks at Shoren abruptly and speaks loudly) Do not question me! I want to "Scepter of Ice" this is what I want!"

Shoren-(looks at Arnock as if he was crazy and greedy at the same time) I will do as you ask because I made this promise to you Arnock and I will do what you ask of me!"

Arnock-"Bring the scepter back to me Shoren!"

Shoren knows what he needs to do and his ideal is to fly up north and somehow talk to the leader of the Alatian dragons they call her Noran she is a female Alatian Dragon similar to Arnock. His ideal is to somehow talk to her and explained to her about Arnock and his greed and the intentions of why he is there and hopefully he can convince her to help him take control of Arnock or dethrone him and throw him in jail. Maybe with the help of Noran if he can convince her they would have fly back and confront Arnock and throw his dragon butt in jail.

Shoren bids Arnock and the rest of the dragons goodbye but then Arnock suddenly stops him and says these two dragons will go along with you and they are an exact twin's and they are called Magmar and Lagmar. These two dragons are not the brightest lightbulbs in the shed but they are very strong and have a willingness to protect those for the right reasons.

**Chapter 5**

**The Journey to Anise**

Shoren summons Magmar and Lagmar as they leave the entrance of the castle and they take to the skies and head for the "Icey Regions of Anise" because Magmar and Lagmar brothers they have a tendency to fight and argue with each other as you have conversations heading towards the northern regions of the Western Hemisphere.

Magmar-"Brother where are we heading to?"

Lagmar-"we are heading to the "Icey Regions of Anise" you idiot we just got done telling you that!"

Magmar-(mumbles under his breath) "No you did not Dragon breath!"

Lagmar-"Did you say something Magmar?"

Magmar-"No No No I did not say a word!"

Shoren looks on as he sees Magmar and Lagmar arguing with each other and it is clear that Lagmar is the more intelligent of the two. Shoren just nods his head and keeps flying. Magmar and Lagmar are two very different dragons in the way as mentioned before they can be protective for the right reasons and persuaded to do the right thing. These two dragons are not truly evil they are just great followers.

Shoren, Magmar and Lagmar finally reached the outer regions of the "Icey Regions of Anise" as they land carefully without being seen and it is Shoren that looks on to see this amazing ice castle and all of its surroundings. It is truly beautiful as the skies are a dark blue with stars that are glittering in the night sky.

Magmar-(accidentally bumps into Lagmar and causes a little bit of noise) "Is this is the castle that has the "Scepter of Ice"

Lagmar-(abruptly pushes Magmar because he is annoyed by what he did) "Keep quiet they will find out that we are here you blundering idiot!"

Magmar-(looks at Lagmar as if he was sorry, but can help what he did) "I am sorry Lagmar I did not mean to make all the noise!"

Lagmar-"Try to be a little more careful next time!"

Shoren looks on as he does feel sorry for Magmar because he is trying and Lagmar seems to be a little angry with his brother a little more than he should be. Shoren being the wise one takes Lagmar to his side and has a nice talk with him in private. Shoren looks at Magmar and says

Shoren- "I need you to stay here I need to talk to your brother for a second!"

Magmar-"yeah Shoren I will stay right here!"

Shoren takes Lagmar off to the other side of the hill and proceeds to tell him to treat his brother a little bit better it is not a good thing to be angry with his brother. It is then that Lagmar proceeds to say

Lagmar-"I do not mean to be mean to him but he is always doing something stupid!"

Shoren-"I see that you are the wiser of the two and I am going to ask you to do something for me and I know it will be hard for you. Magmar is a good Dragon with good intentions and he does slip up from time to time, but I need you to be patient and try not to be so mean to him because you only have one brother. I had a companion that was killed by a terrible Targaryen Dragon known as "Scarr" and I no longer have anyone that I can relate to or rely on. You on the other hand do, so try to appreciate that because you never know when they will be gone!"

Lagmar-(looks at Shoren as if to say he is right and feels bad about the way he is treating Magmar) "I will do better Shoren. I promise!"

Shoren and Lagmar head back over to Magmar and Magmar looks at them as if everything's okay and they proceed with their mission to get the "Scepter of Ice" all three come up with a plan. It would seem that normally there would be to dragons guarding the entrance of the castle however this is not the case, so they slowly approach the entrance and noticed that no one in is inside for what they can say and they carefully walk inside in search of that magical staff or scepter.

As they walk into the main hall where the leader Noran would be located at however there are no dragons in the castle and the scepter is nowhere to be found. Shoren looks at Lagmar Magmar and realizes they need to come up with another plan. Suddenly they hear fluttering of a bunch of wings as a no the Alatian dragons have returned, so Shoren, Magmar and Lagmar hide behind an ice shelf they cannot be seen by no other dragons.

The dragons take seats as if they were in the Knights of the Round Table up. The leader of all the Alatian dragons Noran flies in and takes her seat at the throne. She is absolutely gorgeous and a beautiful white just like Arnock. However she has a kinder looking face as she is female. Noran begins to talk to her number one Alatian Dragon they call him "Magron"

Magron is a bigger Dragon than Noran as he is equivalent to Shoren with the exception that Magron is evil and Shoren sees this as they had their conversation. They are talking about the last escapade as a fleet of dragon's margin simultaneously and drop black satchel type bags in front of Noran and carefully opened them up and out spills a bunch of goblins. These goblins were taken from their village to work in the mines in the Icey Regions of Anise. The mines were created because they were in search of a powerful element they call "Emmansium X."

This is a special element that is used to keep the "Scepter of Ice" from losing its special powers and that is to control all of the evil Alatian dragons within this realm. Noran has to keep the scepter safe from any other dragons or elements that could free these evil Alatian dragons from destroying the entire planet. Noran has good intentions and knows this is what she needs to do to keep the world safe from these evil dragons. Arnock has explain to Shoren that she is evil and has evil intentions when in fact she is a keeper of the dragons. And she is protecting the planet and its creatures from being destroyed by these evil dragons.

Shoren now sees this as she has good intention and decides to approach her and warn her of her impending danger with Arnock! Before he can do this all three dragons are discovered as they are forced out into the open and Noran interrogates them as to why they are here.

Shoren-(slowly walks up to Noran) "I am Shoren and I am an Alatian Dragon that was sent here to steal the "Scepter of Ice" by your emissary Arnock!"

Noran-(angrily screaming at Shoren) "You will not take the "Scepter of Ice"

Shoren-"I am forced to do this because Arnock once the scepter however from what I am seeing I do understand the scepter's intentions and I understand your intentions is to protect the entire planet and its creatures from these evil Alatian dragons."

Noran-"Allow me to explain to you what and why this scepter was created. Many many years ago the Alatian Dragon is that you see all around you had to turn this entire planet into a ball of ice and destroyed everything in his path. It is then a fleet of Targaryen dragons somehow managed to push the Alatian dragons to this realm and too powerful Targaryen dragons that were wise created this scepter to keep these evil Alatian dragons under control and they assigned one particular Dragon to keep an eye on them and that is I. I get the honors of keeping these evil dragons under control and if I give you the scepter and you give it to Arnock there is no telling what he will do with these Dragon's!"

Shoren-"I now know why Arnock could possibly want this scepter is a very powerful weapon and I honestly agree with you even though I made a promise to Arnock to be his number one just like your Magron he is the same as I. However with much reluctance I do not want to keep this promise because of the impending dangers it will calls and I just do not know what to do!"

Noran-"Shoren you have a true heart with good intentions along with your friends I believe we can work together to stop Arnock and his evil intentions!"

Both Shoren and Noran come to an agreement that this scepter must remain under Noran's control and now the plan is to stop Arnock him stealing the scepter. Everyone is gathered around in the center of the room as they plan to stop Arnock and the only way to do this is to put him away for good. While they are discussing their plans to take control of Arnock and put him in prison it is Magron whose evil intentions suddenly show up at the very last second and he has a bunch of his Alatian dragons attack Noran, Shoren and the rest of the gang because he wants to take control of the dragons himself. Angrily all of them fight the dragons as you see dragons flying into the walls and swiping each other angrily with their talons and hitting each other with their wings and smashing each other with their tails.

Magmar realizes that Lagmar is suddenly in trouble because one of the dragons has an ice spear and is getting ready to impale him in the heart with the ice spear and Magmar suddenly jumps on top of Lagmar and takes the ice to the heart of and all the dragons dispersed quickly as Lagmar pushes Magmar off at him and realizes that Magmar has just saved his life. It is then that Lagmar remembers a conversation with Shoren and realizes he is about to lose his brother.

Lagmar-"Why did you do that Magmar!"

Magmar-"I did it because you are my brother and it is my responsibility protect you at all times!"

Lagmar-(grabbing Magmar lovingly) "You are such a full at times, but I love you!"

Magmar-(looks at Lagmar and says one last thing) "Make sure you help Shoren, Noran and the rest of the gang and the stop Arnock and put him in prison. As for you I will see you in another life!"

It is then that Magmar slowly rests his head to the floor and closes his eyes as he is now gone forever and suddenly he disappears into a black smoke that leads into the night sky, and Lagmar lunges out and screams as it echoes across the ice castle. He then gets up and wants to fight the Alatian Dragon that speared him in the first place. It is then that Noran smashes into Lagmar and knocked into the ground and proceeds to explain to him…

Noran-"Lagmar I will take care the dragons for you and I promise your brother's death will not go in vain, but I need you to help us in achieving our goals!"

Lagmar-(being held by two of the Alatian dragons by the command of Noran and being held as he struggles) "Okay I will do as you ask and I do not want my brother's death to be in vain. So let us proceed with a plan like we are originally intended to!"

It is then that Magron sees that everyone is distracted and he runs for the "Scepter of Ice" and suddenly grabs the scepter and holds it to the sky as if he is going to take control of the evil Alatian dragons suddenly realizes that the scepter starts to glow a dark green. It is said that not just anybody can hold it as he realizes he cannot control the scepter. It is then he suddenly burst into flames as the Dragon burns into nothing all but ashes remain as he blows around inside of the castle. Noran is the only one who can hold the scepter and control the evil dragons.

The only way that Shoren could ever ask to get a hold of the scepter is by the words that Arnock gave him to say before grabbing the scepter it was called "Moonra Moonra Ala Kubuti" this is a special incantation that allows Shoren to hold the scepter and take it back to Arnock! Everything has settled down and Noran has control of all the evil Alatian dragons as they head out to take control of Arnock and put him in prison once and for all because of his evil intentions. It is then that Shoren, Noran, and Lagmar heads towards the "Realm of Dragons" to stop Arnock. As they take flight it is Noran who controls the evil Alatian dragons she brings over 1000 of them with her as a huge fight will take place because Arnock has control of the other Alatian dragons in this realm so a mighty fight will ensue.

**Chapter 6**

**The Training of Jalo and Jade**

Meanwhile back at the "Dragon Academy" the two twin dragons they call Jalo and Jade are going through various trainings to help prepare themselves for the outside world. They have since grown since been left at the Academy as they are juniors now so they are pretty decent in size and they are very quick and agile. They are going through fireball training which allows them to burst balls of flames at targets with precision. Jalo and Jade are perhaps the best in their class when it comes to fireball training.

Their next step is flight of and maneuverability. It is then that scored will take them through flight patterns as they try to avoid certain obstacles and they also have to have a very graceful landing. Their training begins immediately after the fireball training and Jalo is the first one to go through the flight plan. Scores takes him to the flight as he does it gracefully he seems to be natural of flying however his landing is a little bumbling. Jade goes through the same course however she seems to be better added that her brother as he looks at her as if to say you think you are better than me I will show you.

Everywhere you can see within this Academy there are many different dragons that are going through training and there is always one or two that seem to give Jalo and Jade a hard way to go. Those two particular dragons are Jaunt and Cesar. Let us talk about these two dragons Jaunt is the larger of the two dragons he is not a Targaryen Dragon however he is a wyvern these are more snakelike and will live in caves and mountains to protect their loot. Cesar on the other hand is a Drake it is perhaps the smallest of all the dragons, but they are very nimble and very agile in the sky.

Jaunt is a jealous Dragon because Jalo and Jade are the best in their class and you know he does not like that so he has a tendency to mess around with Jalo because he is the guy and in most cases you do not mess for girls. Drake on the other hand is a follower and has a tendency to repeat what Jaunt says and occasionally get slapped by Jaunt for repeating what he says. In a particular instance Jaunt confronts Jalo and pretty much says…

Jaunt-"You think you are good. Don't you? Well I do not think so. I am the best in this class and the only problem is Scourge does not see it that way, but that is okay I know who is the best here!"

Jalo-"Do you know who I am? I am the son of Shoren. I have to be the best at what I do because of the reputation of my father!"

Jaunt-(laughs ridiculously) "Your father is pathetic. I heard that he had to go to Arnock to become in Alatian Dragon just to fight off the mighty Targaryen Dragon Scarr because he could not do it himself. What does that tell you about your father? "He is pathetic"

Jalo-(angrily lunges at Jaunt and fights with him) "You will pay for those remarks"

Jade watches on and suddenly both Jaunt and Jalo are grabbed by the next and picked up in the air by Scourge who shakes them and proceeds to tell them to stop fighting it is absolutely unnecessary to fight here in the Academy. He says them both down and proceeds to tell them the story of Shoren.

Scourge-"Shoren was an ice Mountain Dragon from the mountain regions of Agmar Mountain. He was called upon to say the very last village in Sarnas Haven and he did this valiantly. With his critical thinking he went to the Western Hemisphere and got the mighty dragons Bronko and Rammer (all the little dragons go oooooooohhh) they return to fight the mighty Scarr and defeat Scarr along with their companions Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver, Fromsbay, and yes Robelin Ghazzo the lead warrior of the goblin warriors. "All of these guys fall valiantly and beat Scarr however the wizard Volerka decided to bring Scarr back and Shoren faced him and lost because he was not strong enough to beat this mighty Targaryen Dragon. He went to the "Realm of Dragons" to become the Alatian Dragon that he is today and he defeated Scarr once again and now he is on the quest for Arnock the Alatian Dragon and so far that is what he is doing. Understand one thing children Shoren is one of the mightiest and bravest of all dragons and you should admire that and become what he has become. This is what you need to build up to this is why the Dragon Academy exist for that very reason for Braden powerful dragons like Shoren!"

Jalo-(realizes after the speech of Scourge that he is proud of his father) "Jaunt I am sorry for fighting with you!"

Jaunt-"I too am sorry. I criticize your father without really knowing who he really is and I see that he is a great warrior that literally saved us from impending danger. This is what I want to become a great warrior like your father. Can we be friends?"

Jalo-"Yes it would be an honor to be your friend!"

It is then that Jaunt realizes that Jalo's father is a great warrior and now realizes this is what he wants to become and soon apologizes to Jalo and becomes his friend, so now all for are inseparable. We now have Jalo and Jade, and Jaunt and Cesar fighting together as one. An inseparable team acclamation point. All the rest of the dragons get back into formation and continue their training as Scourge watches very carefully to make sure that each and every one of the dragons are trained correctly.

**Chapter 7**

**The Attack on Arnock**

Shoren, Noran and Lagmar with their 1000 evil Alatian dragons under the control of Noran finally reach the outskirts of the "Realm of Dragons" it is then that Shoren, Noran, and Lagmar land and the other thousand dragons move over head flying waiting for orders and the majority of the Dragon's land around the mountains and the ice regions of the realm. Arnock suddenly realizes that there are a bunch of dragons outside as well as Noran. He immediately senses that something is wrong as he steps outside he sees Shoren with Noran and one of his dragons Lagmar.

He looks at Shoren and does some critical thinking and realizes that maybe Shoren brought Noran because of the scepter cannot be handed down properly, so maybe Shoren brought her here so that Arnock can take the scepter by using the words. This is his thinking, but what he do not realizes Shoren and the rest of the gang are going to take control and imprison Arnock forever. The all walked inside the Alatian kings lair and begin to have a conversation with him.

Arnock-"You are Noran from the "Icey Regions of Anise" is that correct? So what brings you here?"

Noran-"I was brought here by Shoren who tells me that you want my scepter? Yes I know of your plans Arnock!"

It is then that Arnock realizes that Shoren has turned on him and something is going to happen that he is not going to like. He is now very suspicious of their intentions!

Arnock-"Shoren what is this? What is the meaning of this?"

Shoren-"Arnock I considered used the mightiest of all Alatian dragons and I had the utmost respect for you until I got to know what your intentions are! The thing about you is when we were having our conversations I realize you do not have good intentions because you wanted to handle the scepter and that scepter has control of over 2000 evil Alatian dragons and my thinking is you want to take control of them so you can rule the entire planet!"

Noran-"Arnock I will not let you do that! I will not let you have the scepter and take control of all of these Dragon's because I know your intentions are not true and they are not good!"

Arnock immediately steps up and tells all his dragons to attack them immediately! It is then all the dragons immediately surround Noran, Shoren and Lagmar thinking that they have total control over the situation. It is then that Noran uses her scepter and commands all the dragons in the air and around to swarm the castle and take over all the other Dragon's. A gigantic battle ensues as you see dragons all over the place slashing and hitting each other with their wings and tales. You see a melee of fireballs all over the place it is literally destroying the castle. Noran, Shoren and Lagmar managed to take flight and reach a safe parallel as they let the dragons fight. All of a sudden Noran commands three gigantic dragons to fly and and take and hold Arnock.

Arnock screams in anger because he knows he is outnumbered and eventually they would take control of the situation and he screams at Shoren…

Arnock-" Shoooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeennnnn I will get you for this!"

Shoren-"I do not see how that is going to be possible Arnock. Your evil intentions are going to have you imprisoned and guess where you are going you are going to the Ice Prisons of Ageldon this is a prison that is set off in the far regions on an island deep within the oceans Pacific. There you will not escape you will stay there forever!"

Suddenly after all was said and done Arnock new he has been defeated the three giant Dragon's shackle Arnock up in a shield casing that little eclipses wings from escaping and they grabbed him and take him to the island where the prison is located at. As they take off he screams at Shoren!

Arnock-"I will be back and I promise you Shoren you will pay for this!"

**Chapter 8**

**The New King of the "Realm of Dragons"**

After the mighty battle with Arnock this particular round does not have its King anymore and Noran be in the Queen or in control of her round has decided that it would be best to ask Shoren to be the king of this realm. Noran carefully walks up to Shoren and proceeds to talk to him…

Noran-"Shoren I know you thought I was this terrible and evil in Alatian Queen that had real bad intentions only because of Arnock telling you what was not true. Now you know I and the protector and controller of all of these evil Alatian dragons and it is my responsibility to keep them under control so they do not destroy this planet. You know this!

Shoren-"Yes Noran I now know you to be good and you have a great responsibility. You have my utmost respect!"

Noran-"Thank you Shoren, thank you! I do have one favor to ask of you!"

Shoren-"What would that be Noran?"

Noran-"I want you to take control of this realm for I know you would be a great king here! There is no other Alatian Dragon worthy of this position and how you fault to do the right thing you are the best for this position. No other Dragon will suffice!"

Shoren-(looks shocked and excited at same time) "Are you sure I am worthy of taken over this realm!"

Noran-"You would be perfect. Please take this position as an honor to me!"

Shoren-(hesitantly thinking and finally accepts) "Noran I accept and I do thank you very much for bestowing me such a great responsibility and I will do the best that I can to keep this realm under control with good intentions!"

It is now the responsibility of Shoren as Noran gives him the control of the realm he is now called "Shoren: The Alatian King of the Realm of Dragons as he takes on the responsibility he now carefully walks up to his throne and carefully sits down as all of the other Dragon's within the round take to his command. Noran looks at him as if to say you look perfect there. Noran knows all is well now as he turns around and walked out of the realm and takes flight and heads home. Lagmar is now Shoren's number one as he stands next to him and Shoren looks straight and then he appears to the right and slips into a deep thought. He then suddenly smiles with a very cool smirk.

This story will continue with the adventures of Jalo and Jade and their new companions Jaunt and Cesar as they eventually go on some crazy adventures which will continue in the next story. The next story will be called Shoren: The Four Kings.

The End


End file.
